Back
by crayolalover
Summary: Sequel to Leaving. Cameron had been gone for a year, and now she is back, what is going to happen? How are things going to change with a new doctor in the department? Ch. 11 is now up! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own House. **

**Author's note: I am sorry about the typos from Leaving. I had took some of your advice and wrote a sequeal about it, still haven't decided it is a one shot, or it is going to have more chapters. Hope all of you will enjoy it. **

* * *

It was such a nice morning. Cameron thought to herself. The air was fresh, and you could smell small hints from the flowers. She pushed the door and entered the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital. 

It was the same reception table, but with different faces. She looked around, and saw the clinic was packed with people. She walked straight to the elevator, and went upstairs, to the diagnostic department.

Her heart stopped when she stood in front of the door of the conference room. There was no one inside, and somehow she felt relived about it. The conference room looked the same; nothing seemed to have changed at all. She hesitated, but pushed the door opened, and entered to the place she had once worked in.

She took a deep breath, and could distinguish the different colonies her ex colleagues used. She looked around; there was the white board, full of symptoms with House's elegant handwritings. She looked over to the counter, and found there were 3 coffee mugs in the sink; she smiled to herself –the boys clearly incapable of cleaning those mugs. She wondered how they got those cleaned every morning. She walked over to House's office. No one was in there either.

Not much was changed inside House's office. The black comfy leather chair House loved to sit on while he was thinking about cases, the Magic Eight Ball that House loved to use for counsel whenever they had a complicated case, the red and gray ball that House and Chase loved to throw it around. All of those brought back so many fondmemories.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" A woman behind Cameron asked her, and bought Cameron back to realty.

"I was just…" Cameron tried to explain, but decided to leave it. "Actually, no, I was just going. Sorry about it." Cameron replied with a small sincere smile.

"Okay." The woman replied, and gave Cameron a weird look. The woman had black straight hair with green eyes. She wore a pink shirt with black blouse, and a white robe, with the name, Dr. Melissa Hamilton MD. Cameron assumed she was the replacement.

Cameron started to walk out of the office, but bumped into…

"Cameron!" Foreman said with surprise.

"Cameron? What are you doing here?" Chase asked, looking at her.

Cameron gave the guys a smile and a hug. "Hey, guys."

"Come in!" Foreman led Cameron back inside the conference room.

"Hey Eric, Chase." Hamilton greeted them. Cameron frowned; she was using Foreman and Chase's first name. She looked at Foreman, hoping to find a reply, and Forman gave her a look of "don't ask". Hamilton spoke again, "This is?"

"Allison Cameron. She used to work here with us." Chase introduced.

"Melissa Hamilton. It is a pleasure to meet you, Allison." Hamilton said with a smile on her face.

"Me too, err…Melissa." Cameron replied with a small mock of Hamilton. But Hamilton did not appear to notice it.

"What brings you back?" Foreman asked while sitting down.

"Well, I have an appointment with Cuddy later on. I was just hoping to see if you guys would want to go to lunch with me." Cameron explained briefly.

"You coming back to work?" Chase asked, took a seat beside Foreman.

"Maybe." Cameron didn't want to say anything about her job until it was confirmed with Cuddy. She had called Cuddy about a week ago about the offer Cuddy gave when she handed in her resignation.

"Cameron, for old time's sake, think you can make coffee for us again?" Foreman asked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Hey, I am not a servant."

"But you are the nicest person that I know, please?"

"Fine." Cameron said and walked over to the counter. She was actually quite pleased with this, she had itched to wash those mugs once she discovered them, and now she had an excuse for it.

"How was your mother?" Foreman asked, with a cautious tone.

Cameron stopped making the coffee, but recovered quickly. "She passed away about 3 months ago."

"I am sorry." Foreman and Chase said together.

Cameron didn't say anything; she concentrated on making the coffee,deep in thoughts.Her mother had passed away in a hospital, it was during midnight, and Cameron had just left the bedside for a cup of coffee. When she went back to the room, she saw the doctors came out, and instantly sensed something wrong. "I am sorry." The doctor said in a soft tone, and patted her shoulder. She had spent the next three months, organizing the things that her mother left for her and her emotions. She loathed herself for going outside for a coffee; she loathed herself for not being able to be with her mother when she passed away, even though part of her knew that her mother had intended to have this way.

"Good morning, my children. Something smells really good today!" A familiar voice said behind Cameron.

Cameron turned, and found House, looking the same, standing right there. House, on the other hand, was surprised to see Cameron, in the conference room, making coffee. Saying both of them were in shock were understatements.

* * *

_Any comments are appreciated. Tell me what you think, especially should this be one shot or should I continue on it! Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**Author's note: I was bored, and decided to write one more chapter to see what is going to happen. And the result was quite suprising...**

* * *

"House." Cameron said with a shaky low voice. She had hoped to see House when she had the appointment with Cuddy. She had rehearsal with herself for many times on how she would react when she saw House. She had prepared what she was going to say to House…but everything seemed to have disappeared from her mind the moment House stepped inside. Why he had to have those blue and beautiful eyes that would make her want to melt? Why? 

House, who had clearly not prepared to see Cameron either, had caught in surprise too, but he quickly recovered. "Cameron." HouselookedatForeman and Chase."I see the boys were making you to make coffee." He added.

Cameron blushed slightly, turned back to the counter, adding sugar and milk into those mugs.

"Boys, how many times have I told you that you should go and make coffee yourself? It is not nice to ask people to do it for you!" House mocked. Chase rolled his eyes; Foreman chose to ignore House, while Hamilton was staring at House and Cameron.

Cameron finished making coffee, and she put two of them in front of the table for Foreman and Chase. Cameron turned to Hamilton and asked nicely, "Do you want coffee?"

"No thanks. I don't drink coffee. I drink orange juice."

"Hamilton thinks caffeine is the evilest thing mankind had ever created." House explained. "She is one healthy person."

"Greg, how many times had I told you to call me Melissa?" Hamilton asked, looking at House. Cameron raised an eyebrow at the word "Greg". She looked over to Foreman, who seemed to be concentrated on his newspaper, and Chase was deep in thoughts of thinking about his crosswords. House had chosen to ignore what Hamilton just said.

Cameron walked back to the counter, and picked up House's coffee.

"Here." She put the coffee in House's hands. He took a sip of it, while staring at Cameron. "It was good." He said in a low voice, only Cameron could hear it. Cameron gave him a smile in return.

"Hey Cameron. When is your appointment?" Foreman asked.

"It's at 11. I should be going, I don't want to be late. I will see you guys at lunch?" Cameron asked, while walking over to the counter and picked up her purse.

"Sure." And Cameron walked out of the office. In her own mind eyes, she could see House was looking at her back.

"I am so glad you would be working with us again!" Chase exclaimed when Cameron just finished on briefing Foreman and Chase during lunch about her appointment with Cuddy. Cuddy had offered the same position for her, and started tomorrow.

"So, how is everything going?" Cameron asked, while took a bite of her burger. They were in the restaurant near the hospital; they used to go over there once a week.

"It's fine, I guess. Not much had changed you were gone." Chase explained.

"And who is that Hamilton woman?" Cameron asked with curiosity.

Both of the men exchanged looks, their faces seemed to be uncomfortable about the topic, and made Cameron even more curious.

"She is err…" Chase started, but seemed not be able to find the suitable word choice.

"Evil." Foreman helped Chase to finish.

Cameron asked again, "And she called you guys in first names."

"She calls everyone in their first names." Chase said with a shrug.

"She is a cardiologist, she used to work in the cardiology. But apparently the department head had enough of her, and begged Cuddy to transfer her. It was about 6 months ago after you left, so Cuddy put her into our department. You should see how House had protested about it for a week!" Foreman explained. And Cameron felt her heart missed a beat because of what Foreman said about House.

"I heard House had played planks on Cuddy for a while. According to the nurses, House put toilet papers all around Cuddy's office." Chase continued. "But Cuddy wouldn't give in. I heard she didn't have a choice, Melissa's father is one of our sponsor, so Cuddy had to let her working in the hospital."

"No one really likes her." Foreman said while he was drinking.

"She scares me. She does everything for House! She checked his mails, e-mails, helped him to do his clinic duties, and I caught her taped General Hospital for House once!" Chase pointed out, and not aware what he just said.

Cameron stared at Chase and crossed her arms defensively. Foremen choked on his drink, and kicked Chase under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Chase yelled and looking at Foreman, who told him to look at Cameron. Chase's eyes grew, realized what he just did. "Cameron, I did not mean what I just said."

"Hey, I used to check House's mails too! I guess you have to be scared of me too." Cameron said defensively.

"Come on, Cameron. She is different from you! She really does everything for House! You do that because you are nice, and she does that because of…" Chase tried to explain, started to stutter, and made both Cameron and Foreman laughed. Cameron remembered how Chase could be so funny when he was trying to explain somethings while stuttering at the same time.

"Love." Chase finished his sentence, and Cameron stared at him.

* * *

_Any kind of comments are appreciated! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Author's Note: Good News- I have reached a decision on continuing the story. I am also happy to announce that I had finished plotting the story, so the basic plot is now made, some minor details maybe changed overtimes, but no biggie and won't affect how the story will end. Bad News- School had started again, so my writing time would be gradually decreasing, as my finals will be coming closer and closer, but I promised to all of you that read the story, I will update the story as often as I can. **

* * *

"What did you just say?" Cameron dropped her jaw, asked in a usual high pitch. 

Chase burst into laughter. Foreman was trying to keep a stern face in front of Cameron, while giving Chase a disapproved look. The result was rather disturbing; his face was misleading people that sat around them, as they thought he was twitching in pain. He failed when he saw Chase kept laughing, and joined Chase. Cameron looked at both of them, confused.

"What is going on?" Cameron asked.

"I was joking, Cameron." Chase said while he was fighting himself to stop laughing. "But you should have seen your face! It must be one of those funniest moments! I wish I have a camera cell phone with me."

"Haha." Cameron said in a monotone. She threw a French fry at Chase.

"Sorry Cameron, but I had to take the chance to do it! I couldn't resist it!" Chase explained while wiping off his tears.

"So, what you just said about Hamilton is not true?"

Chase nodded, while helping himself with a drink. All the laughter had made him so thirsty.

"Don't worry about it, Cameron. She is the loudest woman we know, if she does likes House, we certainly would heard her mentioned about it." Foreman said, trying to calm Cameron down.

"Yeah, House is still yours." Chase teased Cameron.

"Chase, that was not nice! You are not getting coffee tomorrow morning." Cameron threatened; she knew how caffeine to Chase and Foreman and House each morning was so important. If they missed it, they would be so cranky that whole day.

"Hey, now you are being mean!" Chase pointed out.

"Well, you were being mean first." Cameron argued back.

"Stop it." Foreman interfered like a big brother of them.

All of three of them started to laugh. _It's good to be back_, Cameron thought.

- - - - - - - -

Cameron couldn't go to sleep that night.

Her brain kept replaying the scenes where Chase said, _"Come on, Cameron. She is different from you! She really does everything for House! You do that because you are nice, and she does that because of **love**."_

She knew Chase was kidding about it, but she kept feeling uneasy about it. The way that Melissa Hamilton talked to House, it annoyed her, and she couldn't figure out why. She hadn't even started to work with the woman, and she already hated her for some reasons. Was it because the way of how Foreman and Chase described her?

Cameron turned to the other side of the bed, trying to stop herself from thinking and go to sleep. She had a workday ahead of her.

- - - - - - - -

Cameron stepped into the office with fifteen minutes for spare before 9 am. She dropped her things down, wore her white robes, clipped her badge. She found the white board had nothing on it, told Cameron they had solved the case yesterday. She started her daily routine, or what she used to do everyday.

She washed those red mugs, and started to make coffee. She had 4 mugs out, for the four of them-House, Foreman, Chase and herself. Then she went out and planning to get the letters for House, but found it was missing. Cameron stared at the box that was usually full of letters, shrugged, and thought, either someone collected them, or the hospital had changed their mailboxes times while she was gone. She walked back to the conference room, while greeting every nurses and doctors that she knew. She pushed through the conference room door, and found Melissa Hamilton, sitting at the table, sorting out what seemed to be House's mails.

Cameron looked at her; she had forgotten Hamilton's existence for the whole morning until now. Cameron felt some kind of jealously had grown in her heart.

"Oh, hi!" Hamilton said, while taking a sip of her orange juice. "Allison, right?"

"Yeah." Cameron replied shortly, and walked over to the counter to grab her coffee.

"What is your specialty?" Hamilton asked again, trying to have a conversation with Cameron.

"I am an immunologist." Cameron took a seat across from Hamilton. She tried not to show Hamilton that she had stole her job on sorting House's mails.

"I am a cardiologist. I bet we are going to have so much fun working together." Hamilton said in a cheerful voice, and finished sorting the letters. She had two piles in front of her, one was a small stack, and the other stack must have at least 20 letters. Hamilton stood up, and threw the small stack away, and put the larger stack on House's table.

_This is how she sort letters?_ Cameron thought. When she sorted House's letters, the letters that House usually needed to read were about 4 to 5. She suppressed herself from saying anything.

"Morning Cameron." Foreman said when he pushed through the door. Cameron smiled in returned. He dropped his things and grabbed his cup of coffee and his newspaper, sat right next to Cameron.

"Morning Eric." Hamilton was back from House's office.

"Morning, Melissa." Foreman said without looking up. He was doing his daily routines- drinking coffee and reading newspaper, while waiting for House to come in.

"Morning Cameron. Morning Foreman." Chase said once he came into the conference room. "Err...Morning Melissa." Chase added when he saw Hamilton was looking up at him.

"Morning Robert." Melissa replied. She was now using her laptop to check House's e-mails.

Chase dropped his things off the corner, and wore his white robes. He grabbed his cup of coffee off the counter, found his way to the table, took a seat next to Foreman, and snatched the crossword section from Foreman. He pulled out a pencil from his robe pocket, and started to play with it, while deep in thoughts about his crosswords.

Cameron chuckled to herself, silently.She mayhad beengone for a year, but certain things, like Chase and Foreman's morning routines, just would never change.

House entered the conference room; he said nothing to any of them. He dropped his things off in his office, picked up the pile of letters from his table, and made his way back to the conference room. Still not saying anything to anyone, he walked over to the counter, and picked up his cup of coffee, took a long sip of it. House clearly had a hangover last night, judging from the bags under his eyes, he seemed to be dog-tired.

"Morning." He grunted. "Hamilton. You can stop sorting my mails and e-mails. The lady over there would be picking up this job again, considering the fact that she is much more efficient than you. So, don't steal the nice lady's job again."

Hamilton looked up at House, looked surprised. "But I am used to sorting your things already." Hamilton tried to protest.

Cameron said nothing, but silently loved the decision House made, and trying to cover up her triumph smile from everyone. She suspected House hated the way in which Hamilton sorted his letters; it was as if it wasn't sorted at all.

"And Cameron over there is too." House pointed out. "Hey, she had a much nicer penmanship and writes beautifully, gotta let her have the job back." House added, with some sarcasm in it.

"I take we don't have any case?" House asked, looking at the rest of the ducklings.

None of them said anything.

"Well, I take it as a no. So, I will be in my office if you need me, at least for another hour or so." House retreated to his office, leaving the ducklings alone.

Once House was safely secured in the office, Hamilton turned over to Cameron, and asked as nicely as she could have been, "You know, if you don't want to sort the mails, I can do it for you. I don't have much things to do, and I bet Greg won't be able to tell any differences." Hamilton added a smile. "So, what do you say?"

Cameron pretended to be considering, and then replied coldly, "I believe I can't, since House would be able to tell the difference. We have err…different styles in sorting and replying letters." Cameron had stressed on the words "different styles". She stared at Hamilton, waiting for an answer, or a challenge.

* * *

_Any kind of comments are appreciated! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own House.**

**Author's Note: I would say that this chapter must be the hardest one I had written (not that I wrote many about it), and I hope you would all appreciate about it. I am now starting to write Chatper 5, thought you would want to know about it. I have also change the ratings to M, just in case.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Hamilton looked at Cameron, with her eyes telling that she found that offensive. Foreman stopped on whatever section of the newspaper he was reading, looking at Cameron, trying to figure out was he dreaming or not. Chase, who apparently also in shock, poked the newspaper too hard with his pencil, got a hole on the Column 11 he was doing. He ignored it. Both of the men exchanged a quick look with each other, and waiting for the drama to come up.

"Well, I was just trying to be nice." Hamilton snapped back with her hands crossed.

"I was just telling you the truth then." Cameron said, looking straight at Hamilton, as if telling her to challenge her more.

"These days, when you are trying to be nice, no one appreciates." Hamilton muttered to herself, but in a rather loud voice, allowed all her colleagues to hear about it.

"Being nice and being something else is completely two different things." Cameron pointed out, taking a sip of the coffee, pretending to be calm and have total control on the situation.

"What do you mean by being something else?" Hamilton asked, raising her voice.

"Um…I don't know." Cameron pretended to be thinking, lower her eyebrows. "Oh, I know. Being a bitch! Trying to steal all my works!" Cameron had no idea how those words came up, it just did, it didn't make sense to her at all. But then, arguments are arguments; they don't have to make any sense as long as you are not the one who doesn't have a comeback.

Hamilton stood up, with her hands putting on the table, supporting herself, trembling. Foreman and Chase were ready for any kind of interruptions in case it got violence. Cameron still looking at Hamilton, showing signs that she was not going to give in.

"I am going to work in the clinic." Hamilton said after standing up for a while, evaluating the situation. She picked up her laptop, and stormed out of the room. Foreman and Chase sighed out a relief.

"Looks like somebody got off the wrong side of the bed this morning." Chase told Foreman.

Foreman looked at Cameron and asked, "Are you really Cameron?"

Cameron threw him a look, "Of course I am Cameron, who do you think I am then?"

"Then, are you sick? Because Allison Cameron doesn't get mad somebody they barely know, or be the one who pull the trigger for a fight." Foreman replied shortly.

Cameron gave out a sigh. "I don't know what happened. What she does really annoys with no reason! You are right, I barely know that woman, and I just went psycho on her!" Cameron, now feeling guilty of what she just did. She had no idea how it happened, and she had no intention of letting it happen again, ever.

Little did all the ducklings knew, House had witnessed this whole incident in his office.

- - - - - - - -

Later on that day, Cameron got a call from the Immunology department, so she went to the lab and follow up things for them. She spent a peaceful morning and afternoon in there. The lab was the one place she called it as a sanctuary in this whole hospital, nobody usually bothered her in there, and therefore, letting her to clam down and deal and sort out things that she was having trouble on. She always found that dealing with lab work were much more easier than with people, they were much simpler and not complicated. She felt that she had more controls on those works than with people. People always manipulate her because she is a woman, and she hated this fact.

While Cameron was checking the blood work under the microscope, somebody came in. He walked next to her and picked up a file case. Cameron looked, and found it was Wilson. Wilson was looking the same, with the same neat hair, the white shirt and the tie that Cameron had probably seen a lot.

"Dr. Cameron, what a pleasure to see you again." Wilson said.

"Me too, Dr. Wilson." Cameron replied nicely. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some paper for my patient." He raised the file up. "Anyway, how's your first day coming back to work?"

"Fine, I guess it could have been better." Cameron said, thinking about the incident that happened this morning.

"Because of the fight with Dr. Hamilton?" Wilson asked, caused Cameron to raise her eyebrows.

"I guess the blond one with great hair were gossiping it with the nurses and you overheard it?" Cameron suggested.

"Yep, that's the one."

_Somebody (meaning Chase) is not going to get coffee tomorrow_, thought Cameron. "Chase still flirts around with nurses?" Cameron asked.

"You know Chase's motto -never gives up any minutes and chances to flirt with people." Wilson chuckled.

Cameron shook her head, sighing, and wondering would some people ever change.

"So, how had you been this past year?" Wilson asked in a caring tone.

"It went bad, my mom passed away because of cancer." Cameron saw no point lying to Wilson about it, so she told him with honesty.

"You could have bring her to me to let me check."

"Wilson, she got lung cancer, stage 3, there's nothing you could do about it." Cameron said softly. Memories of her mother started to flush back into her mind; she closed her eyes for a minute, trying to push them out of the way. The last thing she wanted to do on her first day back was to cry in front of somebody.

"I'm sorry." Wilson said with gentleness. Wilson was known for his kindness and gentleness among his colleagues and patients, that's why he became the head of oncology department only a few years after he became a doctor.

"How was House?' Cameron asked carefully. "Anything special happened after I left?" She had been really interested to know what House did for this last year after she left. She knew that she could not ask House in person about it, and the only way to know about this was to ask Wilson.

Wilson thought for a while before he answered. "He was miserable, became more miserable once you left. You know how House doesn't get drunk after much alcohol, right? I saw him drunk a couple of times after you left. He basically went to work everyday, shut everybody out of his office, and stayed in there to think. At night, I guess, he wasted himself on the alcohol to make time go faster. He had actually invited me over a few times to get drunk together."

Cameron looked down, afraid to meet Wilson's gaze. She felt guilty of what House had gone though. She was blaming herself for how House would actually be drunk because of her. But what was she suppose to do? Stay in Princeton, and let her mother die alone?

"The day you went on the plane," Wilson continued, "He didn't come to work that day. Called in sick. House doesn't call in sick no matter what. I was worried about him, and I went over there after work, found him with two third of the Scotch gone. I guessed he spent the whole day, trying to drink it off."

Cameron looked up suddenly, confused. House had not told Wilson about he finding her in the airport, begging her to stay. Why? What could possibly hold House not to tell Wilson about it?

Wilson had appeared to also notice the emotional changes that gone through on Cameron's face, because he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did you actually know what House do on that day?" Cameron asked, trying to sound as casual as she could be.

"No, he never told me about it. I didn't think it was a good idea to ask him, don't want to see him drunk again." Wilson shrugged.

Cameron cleared her throat. "He was in the airport. With me." Wilson looked surprised.

"What? But then, that means…and he never tells me about it…what kind…how?" Wilson started to mutter to himself, forgotten Cameron was in the same room with him.

"I'm so sorry," Wilson apologized, "I was completely shocked about this information. House had failed to share it with me. I wonder what he did say to you on that day." Wilson added.

"Err…I don't think I would be the best person to tell you this information." Cameron replied cautiously.

"Then I guess he must have said something similar to this- I need you and ask you to stay?" Wilson asked, looking confident. Cameron dropped her jaw, Wilson, indeed was one of those person that can read people's mind very easily. Wilson gave Cameron a smile.

"House looked like he had a hangover or something. His eyes were so red." Cameron said with concern, and trying to change the topic.

"Ohhh…no, no, no." Wilson started to explain. "House got new neighbors a few weeks back. A couple that married for a year, almost argued every night. House didn't have any good sleep because of them. He actually had to have some sleepover in my apartment for a while, saying they are too loud for him. He's been plotting to play some planks on them for a while now."

Cameron smiled to herself. _It's sounded like what House would do_, she thought.

"Are you still interested in House?" Wilson asked suddenly, catching Cameron off guarded. Cameron had been ready for days on how to answer this question in case anybody would talk about it, but once again, like her first encounter with House yesterday, what she was going to say had slipped away.

"Um…I…err…" Cameron tried to answer.

"Guess the answer is yes?" Wilson asked, being helpful. Cameron nodded, didn't know what else she could do.

"House is a really complicated human being, I suppose he is a much higher class of _Homo sapiens_." Wilson joked and made Cameron smiled.

"House never knows how to show his feelings after Stacey and his infraction. After how he got hurt, both mentally and physically, he built a wall around him, not much people can go over it. He didn't want to get hurt again. That's why House screwed up that date with you, he tried, but he was afraid. Gregory House is a human being, and he does have feelings, not much of us are capable to see it because he kept it as a secret."

"Give House sometimes. He was just starting to recover on the fact that you left. Then you show up, he needs sometimes to sort his feelings out. He will err…eventually come around." Wilson finished it, but Cameron had noticed some uncertainty mixed in the last sentence. Cameron gave him a sad smile.

Someone else pushed through the door, causing both of them turned, found Hamilton standing there.

"James, Allison." Hamilton gave a nod to both of them.

"Hey, Dr. Hamilton. Well, Dr. Cameron, my appointment is in 15 minutes, nice chat with you. I will see you both later." And Wilson left the lab with his file case, leaving Hamilton and Cameron alone together.

Hamilton opened her mouth.

* * *

**Reviews please! Tell me what you think about it! I am so tired from writing this chapter. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. **

**Author's Note: As I had said, I am so busy with schoolworks, that I started the story last sunday, and have just finished it about 5 mintues ago. School is currently driving me insane, 2 projects are due every week! OMG! But...okay, I am gonna stop, so you can enjoy reading the story. Remember to write reviews, people! I want to know how you feel about the story! I got so many hits...but not much reviews...I want to see some reviews, people!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Hamilton opened her mouth, "Um…Allison, listen. About this morning…I was really rude. I freaked out, and felt defensive about how Greg suddenly want you to do his mails."

Cameron listened, waiting impatiently for her to finish. She wanted to be leave alone, so she could start to absorb what Wilson just said. If Hamilton was going to make her apologize, she could at least wait for awhile. She, of course, had been worried about this inicident since the mintue she stepped out of the conference room, but now, after what Wilson had say to her, the apology didn't seem to be important anymore.

"I guess I should not have flipped out like what I did this morning. I hope you will…err…accept my apology." She finished hesitantly.

Cameron looked at her, shocked. She thought either she was going to apologize, or they were going to be enemies. Cameron had spent half of her time in the lab, worrying about it, and trying to think of a solution. She never thought that Hamilton would be the one who was going to apologize.

"Um…sure…I guess." Cameron blurted out. "I was err…going to apologize as well, what I said this morning was extremely inappropriate, it was such a childish behavior."

"Don't worry about it. Like my father always loves to say 'having one more friend is better than having one more enemy'." Hamilton smiled. Cameron suddenly felt chills were going to her neck, she had no idea why, but drew to the conclusion that it was either she's getting too cold in the lab, or it was Hamilton's smile.

"I guess we are cool then?" Hamilton asked again.

Cameron nodded, didn't know what to say. It sounded weird the way that Hamilton said about it. She would normally be fine with any one else said that, but Hamilton just…

"Well, I will leave you alone so you can finish your works then." And Hamilton left the lab, leaving Cameron alone with peace and time to think what had just happened.

- - - - - -

The next morning when Cameron came into the conference room, Hamilton was already there. _How could she even be earlier than me?_ Thought Cameron, who considered herself to be those people who likes to come in early.

"Morning Allison!" Hamilton said energetically when Cameron was dropping off her stuff in the corner. "You want some coffee? I made some, it is on the counter."

Cameron looked over to the counter, and saw there were 4 red mugs out with some black liquid in it. Her instincts were telling her no matter what, don't drink it, and her instincts were often right, so she decided to follow it. She could probably grab a coffee from the cafeteria before she started to work in the clinic that morning.

"I…had coffee this morning already. Thanks for the offer though." Cameron lied, declined the offer nicely.

Hamilton showed a disappointed smile, but recovered quickly. Cameron then left the room to collect House's letters.

_Why would Hamilton make coffee for them? According to House, she hated coffee, thinking it is unhealthy. Why?_ Cameron thought while she was on her way to grab the letters. _Was it because she was trying to be like me?_ But Cameron shook that thought away immediately, it sounded really crazy. Why Melissa Hamilton, a woman with all the money she wanted, would want to be like her?

She went back into the conference room, no one was in yet except Hamilton. She sat down at a seat across Hamilton, and started to sort out House's mails. Although Cameron hadn't sort his mails for over a year, she remembered what House would only read about. After about a minute or so, House's mails were all sorted out, the pile that House needed to see only had 3 letters. And Cameron, who was going to write a reply to decline all the invitations, kept the rest of them, mostly invitations of getting him to give a speech. Even though Cameron was looking down the whole time, but she could somehow felt Hamilton's eyes were observing her. She went up to get her laptop to start to do House's e-mails.

"Morning Cameron, and Melissa." Foreman said and pushed through the doors, started on his daily routines, and sat next to Cameron, also facing at Hamilton. He took a sip of the coffee, and startled. He swallowed it hard, and stared at the cup of coffee, then looked around to see who made that. He then saw Hamilton's eyes, beaming at him. Foreman put down that coffee, and started to read the newspaper, and hid himself behind it. His face looked like he just tasted the worst thing in the world.

Cameron smiled to herself, she had witnessed the whole thing out of her eyes' corner. Chase then came in, and did his own daily routine. He sat next to Foreman, leaving Hamilton all alone on the other side of the table. He pulled out the daily crosswords, and took a sip of the coffee. He, however, unlike Foreman, could actually swallow it without any problems. Foreman stared at Chase behind the papers, shocked. Chase had failed to notice that look on Foreman.

"Good morning, my children." House's voice suddenly exploded, scared everyone in the room.

"Jezz, House. You scared the crap out of me." Foreman said, throwing House a look.

"Aww…little Foreman over there is getting mad at me…what should I do?" House asked, looking around, trying to get some help from somebody else, as if he was a six years old kid that was innocent and helpless.

Foreman rolled his eyes. Chase smirked.

"Hey, Aussie, shut up. I am not in the mood to see you smirk today." House said, and took a sip of the coffee. He then spit it all out back to the mug. "What the hell is this?" House asked.

Everybody looked up from the table, looking at House.

"Who make this? Cameron, you better tell me it's not you. I remember I specifically tell you don't make those stupid tea again!"

"It's not tea! It's coffee…and for your information, those so called stupid tea is black walnut and ginger." Cameron pointed out.

"Duh, Ms. Obvious. Of course I know it's not tea. Then, which one of you made this? I doubt it's Foreman, Foreman's coffee would not be in the color black, considering the fact that he hates being black. Chase can't make coffee, as I had banned him from doing it, he's too immature to make coffee in his age, and he sucks at making coffee, if that's relevant to any of you."

"Hey!" Came Chase's voice.

House ignored him. "So, we just have Hamilton here, and our lovely Dr. Cameron left." House concluded, looking at Cameron and Hamilton back and forth, pretending he was a detective, trying to solve a hard case.

"House, a 32 years old female, presented in the ER with …" Cuddy pushed through the door.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. How are you doing? I am not taking the case, since I already have one." House interrupted.

Cuddy looked up, stared at House. "Since when did you have a case? Your last patient checked out this morning."

"Well, I still have to write up my report for the last patient. Also, I am dealing with a pretty difficult case before you came in and rudely disturb our different diagnosis." House argued.

"What case is that? Because I don't seem to remember it's in the computer." Cuddy snapped.

"We are currently dealing with who made the coffee this morning. You wanna join us?" House invited. "But of course, you need to try this coffee first, and you will know what I mean. This is like the..."

"House! I don't care who make the worst coffee in the world. I need you to do your job and find out what is wrong with your newest patient!" Cuddy threw the file to the table. "And I want to see you, House, not any of your ducklings, in clinic 3 o'clock sharp, doing your work, meaning no gameboy or TV, just checking on patients. Don't you dare to come out of the clinic till 5." Cuddy turned and clicked her heels, exited the room.

"I bet she hadn't have her morning sex yet." House muttered. "Anyway, back to our case. I think that…Chase, no touching of the file!" House yelled when he saw Chase's hand was going to take the file. "That's call cheating, you know. You have to wait for other classmates before you start. Besides, we still have to solve our big case on coffee."

Chase rolled his eyes.

"No rolling eyes too." House added. "Do that again, and I promise you that you won't be able to do that for the rest of your life."

Chase seemed to be threatened, apparently didn't want to be blind for the rest of his life, as he looked back down on his crossword.

"Coffee Case. Cameron doesn't make coffee taste like this. She cares too much that she would throw away any coffee that taste like this. So, we got only one suspect left, Hamilton. Did you or did you not make the coffee?"

"I did. I came in early this morning, and thought I would help out Allison on doing all the things." Hamilton said weakly, she sounded like she was close toa breakdown.

"You, like Chase, are also banned from making coffee. You don't want to poison any of us, doctors are to save people, not poisoning them." House ordered. Hamilton stood up, and she walked out of the office, without saying anything.

"What's with her?" Cameron asked, felt curious about Hamilton's actions.

"She's like that every time House said things that she felt insulted." Foreman said causally. He was used to it a long time ago.

"You know I am here right?" House asked,"If you have to talk about someone, I believe you talk behind their backs, not in front of them."

Foreman shook his head, smiling.

"Sometimes, I wonder why she is still working with us. She obviously cannot take the pressure working with House." Chase said.

"You mean I overwork you guys? I would never do that." House said, sounded a bit hurt of what Chase said. "Okay, so, Foreman and Chase, you go check the file. Cameron, you go and make the coffee." House gave the orders, he sat himself down on a chair.

- - - - - -

"32 years old female, presented in the ER. She was found by the police, and had amnesia." Foreman said.

"The ER cannot determine the cause of her amnesia, that's why she got bumped to us. Oh, and have irregular heart beats." Chase finished, with Cameron brought coffee back to the table.

"I thought you had coffee this morning?" House asked, noticed that Cameron had prepared an extra one for herself.

"I lied." Cameron smiled, and took a sip of the coffee, took a seat.

House frowned. "Everybody lies." He shook his head. "Chase, go take the family history. Foreman and Cameron go and give her the MRI treatment." House took a sip of the coffee. "This is much better."

Cameron blushed slightly.

"How can I take a family history when she has amnesia?" Chase protested.

"That would be hard, Dr. Chase." House screwed his face up, trying to think. "Um...let me see. How about…asking her questions, and find out how much she remembers? Since the file doesn't say anything?" House suggested. "Wait, I vote for not asking her anything since she has amnesia, let's treat her without taking any history...but what if she had any kind of conditions that we are unware of? And check out of the hosptial in a coffin?" House asked sarcastically. He stood up, and grabbed his cup of coffee with him, retreated back to his office, leaving them alone.

"Why do I always get the hardest job?" Chase asked miserably.

"Because he loves you?" Foreman joked.

"That's not funny." Chase said, looking at the file. Cameron and Foreman laughed.

"Oh, Cameron. Chase andI were talking about it yesterday, and we are thinking about celebrating you coming back to work with us on this Friday at the bar we usually go to after work. What do you say?"

"Sure." Cameron said. "Can't wait for it." She added.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Write some reviews please! I beg of you! (Imagine I am on the ground, not letting go of your leg till you write some reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank all the people who wrote me a review, you guys rock my world! Second of all, Idon't know anything about medical stuff, so whatever I wrote that is about medicallyare probably wrong. I hereby apologize for it. And if you know the right thing, please tell me about it. Also, I apologize for all the grammatical mistakes I made the last chapter, I was in such a hurry to get it upload the last time. Sorry. I am currently so busy with all the schoolworks once again, just handed 3 projects in this week...how come being a sophomore in high school is so difficult? But I am trying my best to squeze time in, so I can write stories. And here's chapter 6, ENJOY! And write me a review, tell me what you think!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"So, our patient had an heart attack and hit her head, causing amnesia?" Chase asked. The team, except Foreman, was in the conference room. It was afternoon, and they were waiting for some test results back from the lab. House had just told them his hunch on the case.

"Duh, Mr. who-just-repeated-everything-I-said." House said, looking at Chase. "It would be really annoying when people repeat every words you said less than a minute ago, which would tell me that you didn't pay any attention to what I have just said. And this lead to the question of the day: does anybody listen anymore?" House looked around, expecting someone else to give him the answer, but he got no reply. Hamilton looked at him, fascinated by the way how House spoke. Cameron, on the other hand, was so used to those pointless arguments, didn't bother to say anything to interfere them. She, Foreman and Chase always love to see how each other got the verbal torture from House, or at least, they used to.

Foreman pushed the door opened and entered. He threw the file to the table; it found its way to Cameron. Cameron picked it up, and started to study it, while Foreman gave a short simplified version to House, who avoided reading reports if possible.

"She got cancer. That's why she had the heart attack." Foreman said, sitting down on the chair.

"I was right." House said and started to show off to Chase, who chose to ignore his boss.

"Bounce our cancer patient to our lovely boy oncologist, and we are done." House instructed and left the ducklings alone. He entered his office; turned on the TV so he could watch his soap, General Hospital.

"That wasan easy case." Cameron said, looking up from the file.

"Well, it's a good way to get yourselfback to work." Foreman said, giving Cameron a supportive smile. "You are lucky. That case we had a few weeks back, that was hard. We worked for 3 days non-stop just to solve that. House was getting frustrated about the case. He wore the same clothes for three days. You know how he's so obsessed with the case until he can solve it."

"Yeah, that was one suckie case. We haven't had one for so long! I am glad that this case is so much easier. I need a break soon, if the work cases continue to increase." Chase complained.

"It…wasn't that bad." Hamilton said softly.

_Who asked for your opinion?_ Cameron thought immediately. _You don't care about the patients as long as you get to spend more time with House. I hate that woman. _

Foreman and Chase quickly glanced over to Cameron to see her reactions, but no trace of emotion could be found on Cameron's face. So, they both turned away, while Cameron gave out a silent relief that her colleagues didn't know anything about what she just thought about.

- - - - -

It was finally Friday. To Cameron, this week had been long and exhausted. She never thought that going back to work would mean to have so much workloads. Sometimes, she would wonder why she had chosen the career as a doctor, for what? Did all the works worth it? But secretly, she knew she had made the right choice, and had enjoyed and proud of being a doctor. If she chose another career, she might have never met House...

Cameron sighed silently in the lab. She was helping Immunology with some lab works. The Immunology department was currently short-staffed.

House hadn't talked to her or made eye contacts with her for the past few days. Everyday when he came in, he grabbed his cup of coffee and fled to his office, as if someone was chasing after him. Then he would either lock himself in his office or hiding somewhere else that nobody else could find him. House had worked in the hospital for so many years that he knew all the hiding places to avoidcertain people, for example,Cuddy. Cameron had tried working really late in nights, hoping to find House still in the office, and would talk to her when they were alone. But so far, the plan was not going well at all. House knew exactly how to avoid Cameron. And Cameron was getting frustrated about the situation. Also, Hamilton was not helping in this case; she also stayed in the conference room till really late. She didn't have any works to do, unlike Cameron, who had to write reports for the Immunology Department. One time when Cameron walked behind Hamilton, she saw that Hamilton was talking online with some friends.

Of course, she hadn't expected that House would talk to her on her first day back. But it's been a few days, and she's losing her patience. Why was it so hard for House just to talk to her, to find out what would happen next? He didn't seem to have any trouble in the airport talking to her on the day she left.

When did the world become so difficult for everyone? Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't House just express his goddamn feelings to her again, so they could end up together? How about just have a fairy godmother popped up, and give her three wishes? And then she could wish for…

Cameron shook her head, trying to shake away the childish talk off her mind, so she went back to work on the lab works with all her attentions.

- - - - - -

"Chase!" Foreman called over from the counter. He was washing mugs; Cameron had finally established the washing mugs schedule for them. Foreman had to do it on Wednesday and Friday, while Chase do it on Tuesday and Thursday. Cameron would do the mugs on Monday.

Chase had fallen asleep on the table. He was drooling, and had made a puddle of drools on the table.

"Cameron, go and kick his chair." Foreman gave the order, and Cameron did what he said. Chase jerked up, asked, "What the hell was that for? Oh, yuck!" He found that the table was full of his drools. He got up quickly and went over to the sink to clean his face.

"Hey, go away! I just washed those. Don't get any drools on it! Because there's no way I am cleaning it up." Foreman warned. Cameron laughed silently.

It was about 6'o clock already. They had just finished the works of the day and planning to go to the bar to celebrate Cameron's return. Hamilton had left already; reason was probably because House wasn't seen by anyone the whole afternoon.

"Done with the mugs?" Cameron asked, saw Foreman was picking up his bag, while Chase was cleaning his drools off the table.

"Yes, mom." Foreman teased.

"I just don't get it, Cameron. How come we have to wash the mugs twice a week, while you only have to do one day? And House's not even on that schedule!" Chase protested.

"Chase, you think House would do it? It will just end up either you or Foreman doing it. The reason I am doing the mugs once a week is because I have to make coffee every morning." She answered.

"But before you left, we didn't have to do the mugs. You did all of those!" Foreman pointed out.

"Well, sometimes, when time goes by, people change. Either you can make coffee by yourself, or you do the mugs twice a day in exchange for coffee each morning that are made by me. I think it's a fair deal." Cameron said, turning off her laptop, she just finished another report.

Foreman and Chase quickly did the math in their head, and found out that it was indeed a fair deal, but in actuality, it was more than fair.So, they didn't say anything more. Cameron packed her laptop in her bag, and the three of them walked out of the conference room, Chase turned off the lights, and Foreman locked the door. They walked to the elevator.

"So, 3 separate cars?" Chase asked, who was jabbing the button impatiently.

"Guess so." Cameron replied shortly, she was glancing up, looking at the elevator going up from 1 to 2.

Soon, the elevator's door opened, and they stepped inside.

"It's the Curlies, right?" Chase asked again.

"Chase, haven't you been to that bar before?" Foreman interrupted Cameron before she could answer.

"Jezz, Foreman, I was just asking."

"I was just telling. So stop asking pointless questions. We'd been in that bar for so many times that I have lost counts already!" Foreman said with irritation. He hated how Chase sometimes would start to ask pathetic questions.

"How come the bar is named as 'the Curlies'? Don't you think it is weird?" Chase asked again.

Foreman looked at Chase, "Chase, nobody cares the name as long as the have the best alcohol in this area."

"And why…" Chase started again. But Cameron cut him off immediately.

"Chase, shut up. You are driving me and Foreman insane."

"Fine." He snapped. Foreman sighed out a relief.

They stepped out of the elevator, walked over to the parking lot and went separate ways.

- - - - -

Cameron was the first one to get to the bar, since her parking space was so close to the main entrance. She had quickly gotten inside to find some seats for them.

Then Foreman entered, and spotted Cameron over at the tables. He took a seat across Cameron.

Chase was the last one to arrive, to no one surprise. But to everybody, it was a surprise to find that Hamilton was behind Chase.

"Great." Foreman muttered darkly.

"Hey guys. Sorry for the delay." Chase said, and sat down next to Foreman. Hamilton took a seat next to Cameron.

"My car broke down, and Robert here said he would give me a ride home. He also asked me to join him with you guys. I was surprised that I didn't got invited." Hamilton smiled. Cameron stared at Chase, who was giving Cameron an apologized look.

_Because we didn't have the intention to invite you at all?_ Cameron thought madly._How come she just couldn't take the hint?_

"Where's the bathroom?" Hamilton asked randomly. She then spotted the signs and excused her quickly.

"Chase! What are you doing? Why is she here? You giving her a ride? And invited her? Without our permission?" Cameron asked, still staring at Chase, demanding for an answer.

"I didn't have a choice!" He started to defend himself. "Her car parked next to me, she got a flat tire, and asked me for a ride. I couldn't think of an excuse to say no."

Foreman shook his head, "You are in big trouble there, Chase. You better hope to God that Cameron is going to forgive you."

"It was only supposed to be the three of us! Three of us only! To celebrate, have a few drinks, talk about works and pointless stuff, catching up with each other, then go home." Cameron yelled. "It's not supposed to be 4 people!"

"Make that 6." Foreman added suddenly.

Cameron looked over to Foreman, annoyed, "What are you talking about? She bought friends with her?"

"Depends on your definition of 'friends'." Foreman said.

Cameron followed Foreman's eyes of sight. There was Wilson and House, unmistakably, just entered the bar.

_Oh, great. This day had just turned better by the second._ Cameron thought to herself miserably.

"Hey! Wilson, House! Over here!" Chase called out. Both of them turned and spotted them, they were walking towards Cameron, Foreman and Chase.

_Really great now._ Cameron thought. _Why couldn't Chase just keep his big fat mouth shut? How am I suppose to be rational in front of House when Hamilton here would make me all emotional? This is just going to turn out great..._

_

* * *

_**Keep the reviews coming! PLEASE! I really enjoyed reading all those reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about updating this late. I got sick for a week, and then got a 2 weeks ban from computer because of the finals. Now that finals are over, it should be back to normal. I promise I will update as often as I can. I also want to thank everybody that wrote a review, you guys are awesome. The people write reviews, keep it coming. People don't, try and do it. I want to know what you think of it. Oh, and I have another story up about Bones, it's called the Wedding. It is going to be a House crossover, but it mainly focus on Bones though. Just want to let you guys know about it. Now, enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"You guys celebrating something?" Wilson asked cheerfully, he took a seat next to Chase. House took the other and the only empty seat, next to Cameron.

"Yeah, we are celebrating Cameron's back with us, and somebody would make us coffee every morning." Foreman said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "The reason I come back to work with you guys is not to make coffee."

"Chase, go and get another chair for Hamilton." Foreman ordered.

"Hamilton? She's here with you guys?" Wilson asked curiously.

Foreman started to explained, "Chase here offered her a ride home when her car broke down. He also invited her to come to our little celebration party without both of our consents." Cameron shot Chase a look, telling him that she was still mad about this incident. Chase stood up, muttered another apology, and went to get another chair.

"I cannot believe you children are already alienating people!" House mocked. "It's not nice. You need to play with other kids too. We live in a world that we live with other people. No one lives alone by himself or herself. You need to learn how to have interactions with other people!"

"House, shut up. You alienate people since you were a kid. And you lives alone." Wilson reminded House.

"I am the exception to that rule." House stated.

"And why exactly are you the exception to the rule?"

"Because I am brilliant?" Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Who wants a beer?" Chase asked, who just pulled an extra chair from somewhere else.

"Get me one."

"Me too."

"I guess a little bit of beer won't hurt."

"Hey, Chase. You didn't ask me." House said, staring at Chase.

Chase sighed, started to regret that he called Wilson and House over to their table. "What would you like to have, Dr. House?"

"Now, that's what I call the best service ever. Chase, you should reconsider your career plan. With hair like yours, it's only a matter of time you become the best waiter in the world. I would love to take a beer too, thank you, dear." House said, giving Chase a fake "charming" smile. Chase turned away with disgust.

"I think you scared the crap out of him." Foreman said, looking at Chase going to the bartender.

"I scared the crap out of everybody." House said plainly.

"That's true." Others nodded in agreements.

- - - - - -

Chase returned with several drinks in his hand, also accompanied with Hamilton. Hamilton took the seat next to House and Foreman. She seemed to be happy to be sitting next to House.

Wilson picked up his mug, and proposed a toast. "To Cameron, who is now back to work with us!"

Cameron smiled shyly.

- - - - - - -

The three of them, Foreman, Chase, and Cameron started talking among each other, they talked about work to other silly things. Just a talk among old friends. House and Wilson were talking by themselves, about Cuddy's breast to someone else's breasts. Hamilton sitting alone, drinking, trying to engage a conversation with House, but failed to do so. Cameron had been surprised that Hamilton drink, since she had appeared to be a healthy woman.

It started to rain outside, causing House to curse under his breath. He had brought in his motorcycle today. The raindrops were hitting the window as hard as they could, as if they were doing some kind of revenge to the windows.

"How was your first week, Cameron?" Wilson suddenly asked.

"It was fine." _And could have gone better_, she said to herself.

"I am glad to hear that. Did House overwork you or something?" Wilson asked again.

House scowled, "Are you suggesting that I work them too hard?"

"Maybe?" Wilson said, challenged him.

"Then you will need evidence to proof it." House said, taking another sip of his drink.

Cameron watched the conversation going back and forth, smiled slightly to herself. She had missed the stupid arguments between House and Wilson too.

"I don't think he overwork us." Hamilton jumped to House's defense.

"That's my own battle, Hamilton. I like to fight my own battles." House snapped, sounded a bit upset that Hamilton opened her mouth. Hamilton shut up instantly.

Suddenly, they saw something flashed outside, and later with the thunder sound. Chase looked a bit shocked.

"Aww…Little Chase over there afraid of lightening and thunders?" House asked, teasing Chase.

"I'm not afraid of it, House." Chase replied, annoyed. He just didn't understand why House had to attack him everyday. Was it some kind of a hobby or it's just how House work?

Another flashing came by, and this time, the whole bar went dark. Couple people screamed with surprise.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"Probably the power got cut because of the lightening. The back up is coming up soon." Foreman answered calmly.

Cameron told herself, _don't panic, there's nothing to be afraid of, the power is just out for a while, it will come back before you even know it._ It maybe unknown to people, but she actually had Achluophobia. She was afraid of the darkness. She got trapped in an elevator once when she was 4 years old, the power went out, and she was in there all by herself for 3 hours, before somebody noticed that she had gone missing and started to search for her. Those 3 hours seemed like years to Cameron. She was trapped inside, starving, and she couldn't see a thing. Cameron shuddered as her memory flashed in her brain.

_It's gonna be okay_. She told herself again. _This time there's people with me. There's Wilson, Chase, Foreman, and House…I am going to be fine._ She breathed out slowly, trying to calm herself.

"We are trying to get the power back up right now, just try and chill out for a while." The bar tender yelled. Cameron nodded, though no one noticed it.

Since the power was out, the bar became quiet, you could hear the slightest sound made by someone. Cameron started to feel herself was shaking. Acting with her instinct, she grabbed a hand that was on the table, holding on to it. At that moment, she didn't care whose hand was underneath hers, she just want to grab something, and try to calm down.

Wilson mumbled, "I think I may have a flashlight with me." Cameron could hear him picking up his bag.

"Wilson, hurry up." Cameron begged. She knew if this darkness continue for more than a minute, it was going to drive her insane, and she was going to yell on top of her lungs. She was really scared.

She could hear Wilson going through his bag. House, who sit next to her, opened his mouth, "Err…Hamilton?"

"Melissa." Hamilton corrected him.

"I can't breathe."

With that, the power came back up, the lights started to turn back on. Cameron looked over at House. Hamilton's hands were around House's neck.

* * *

**I want to read many reviews as possible this time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own House.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I always thought I uploaded the chapter, but apparently I didn't. I'm currently trying my very best to finish chapter 9, after about 3 weeks. This few weeks I had been writing a Bones story with House crossover, called Wedding, basically dedicated all my time to, sorry about the inconvenience. I think there should be about 2 or 3 more chapters left, and wouldn't it be stupid if I get a beta at this point? But if anyone want to beta the story for me, please let me know. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 **

"Wow…you guys making out or something?" Foreman laughed at the sight. Hamilton slowly pulled her hands away from House, slightly blushed, but seemed to be happy.

House cast a quick glance over at Cameron. Cameron had just gone through from "scared to death" to anger. Her face was getting hotter and hotter by a second.

"Hamilton just decided to strangle me. She probably was the one who created the power shortage to create the chance. After all, she's rich." House said, slightly annoyed.

"I was afraid of the dark." Hamilton said quickly, a bit quick to be telling the truth.

"No, you are not. You are just finding a chance to either kill me or sexual harass me." House snapped. "Cameron, on the other hand, does actually have Achluophobia. See? Her hand is still clutching mine, and I think my hand is getting purple." House turned to Cameron." I think you did go to med school, right? Purple means that my hand is not getting enough oxygen. I really love my hand, don't want to get it chopped off."

"Sorry." Cameron muttered an apology. She quickly took her hand off House's.

Wilson didn't say anything, but apparently deep in thoughts. He was evaluating the situation.

"I'm sorry for the power outage, that's exactly why this round is going to be on the house!" The bartender announced.

"Um…I am going to get the drinks. Anyone else want it?" Chase asked, trying to get away from the table as far as he could before anything bad happened. He would rather watch this whole thing far away from the table.

"Chase, wait up, I am coming too." Foreman said.

"Get one for me." Wilson said, still looking at House, Hamilton and Cameron.

"Okay. Chase, let's go." Both of them stood up, and walked as fast as they could. They went over to the bar, sat down, and keeping an eye on the table, planning to go back if anything happened.

But nothing happened. At least, they couldn't find anything unusual going on while they were waiting for those drinks. Both of them were confused, and took the drinks they ordered, going back to the table, finding none of them were talking, and all trying to act like as if nothing had happened.

- - - - - - -

"Anyway, I was talking to…" Chase said, laughing hysterically. He was trying to tell a joke, but it wasn't as funny as everybody thought it would be, since Chase just started to laugh every couple sentences. Chase already had about 7 drinks now.

"Man, you are drunk." Foreman said, shaking his head.

"He's in no condition of driving himself home." Wilson stated. "Someone needs to take him."

"I…am…fine." Chase said, managed to get the words out in between his laughter.

"Foreman, you live closer to Chase, how about you take him home?" Cameron suggested.

Foreman considered his option for a while, "Fine, I will take him, but if he pukes in my car, he's going to clean it up. I just cleaned it a couple days ago."

"But how about me? Robert here offered me a ride." Hamilton asked.

Everybody looked at Foreman. "Don't look at me, my car only have 2 seats." Foreman said.

"Greg?" Hamilton looked expectedly at House.

"Hell no. It's still raining outside, I can't even ride my bike home." House complained, looking out of the window, it was still raining heavily. "Anybody offer me a ride?"

"I am so not…drunk." Chase blurted out.

"Whatever Chase. Now if you will excuse both of us, we will get going first, all right? See you guys on Monday." Foreman said, while helping Chase to get up, and walked toward to the door, leaving Wilson, Cameron, House and Hamilton.

"How about James driving Greg home, and Allison can give me a ride?" Hamilton suggested.

"But I don't know where you live." Cameron said honestly.

"Actually, how about Cameron with House, and me with Dr. Hamilton? Cameron's just back in town for a few days, and lots of things had changed while she was gone." Wilson suggested. "Besides, you do know where House lives, right? Cameron?"

"Yeah, he didn't move, did he?'

Wilson shook his head. "I can drive Dr. Hamilton home, she can tell me how to get there." Cameron nodded. House went silent, while Hamilton was showing a disapproved look, telling everybody that she's not satisfied with the arrangement. All of them had chosen to ignore her.

- - - - - - -

They were all outside of the bar; trying to see if the rain would stop. But it didn't. Finally Wilson gave in.

'House, Cameron, I am going to see you guys on Monday." Wilson said, and he ran to his car.

"Have a nice weekend, both of you." Hamilton said with a smile, and ran after Wilson, leaving House and Cameron alone.

_What am I going to do?_ Cameron thought.

"You want me to drive the car to here, so you don't have to walk far?" Cameron asked House.

House shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Either way, I am going to get wet."

"Wait here, I will drive it over." Cameron said, and she ran to her car.

It was just this week she had wished she and House would have some alone time together, so they could talk things over. But now, she got her wish, she somehow wished that she's with someone else. Cameron knew that Wilson created this chance for her, she appreciated that, but after what had happened a while ago back in the bar, when Hamilton's hands were around House's neck…it just annoyed her, it irritated her, and it was driving her insane. All she wanted to do when she saw that moment was to get up and slap Hamilton, calling her a bitch.

Cameron opened her car door, and started her car. _Try and stay calm_, she told herself.

She drove it over to the bar front door, unlocked the door. House got into the front seat.

"You can put the cane back there if you want to." Cameron said. But House didn't, he was holding it as if he was afraid somebody would steal it.

Cameron drove the car toward House's apartment.

* * *

**Please write a review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. **

**Author's Note: This is one difficult chapter...so I really hope you enjoy this one. Sorry if it sucks. When is the next update? I really have no idea...so, for now, enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 **

None of them talked to each other during the ride. The only sound that they could hear was the traffic and how the raining was hitting the window. It was still raining heavily, and it became harder for Cameron to drive. But she managed, barely. An originally 5 minutes ride became a 25-minutes ride because of the rain.

Finally, Cameron pulled over in front of House's apartment.

"Here you go." Cameron said, turned to look at House.

"Thanks." House muttered, while taking off his safety belt. He looked out of the window, the rain was still not stopping, and seemed to be becoming more heavily. "Are you sure you can drive home in weather like this?" House asked. Cameron could hear a bit of concern from his voice.

"I'll manage." Cameron replied.

"Hell you will. I just got my immunologist back, and I am not planning to lose her again in a stupid car accident. I don't want to dress proper to go to the funeral either. So, you are staying on my couch tonight." House said, not showing any emotion now.

"House," Cameron was shocked that House suggested something such as this. "I'm going to be okay. It's not even that bad."

But House ignored what Cameron said. He turned off the car, and took the keys away from Cameron. "You are coming in." He ordered.

"House, you have no rights to take my keys away from me!" Cameron yelled.

"Don't worry, I don't usually bite people who sleeps on my couch. But if your name is Jimmy Wilson, then, that's a different case." House said sarcastically.

"Give me my keys back, House."

"I will give it back to you tomorrow morning. Now, unless you want to see how impatient I can get, you can get out of the car and go into my apartment."

- - - - - - - -

House's apartment was sill looking as same as ever. Lots of books were stacked on the bookshelves, and the rest that couldn't fit into the shelves were stacked on the floor. The piano was the only thing that House seemed to have kept clean. The music sheets were sitting neatly as a pile on the piano.

"You done giving yourself a tour of my house yet?" House asked, seeing Cameron just stood there. "My turn to give the tour yet?"

Cameron nodded.

"Living room here. Kitchen is behind the piano. Inside here is my room and a bathroom." House made a small introduction. "That's about it."

"Your place is nice."

"Yeah, I will remember to thank my hooker the next time she visited." House said simply, making Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Make yourself home, and yeah, stay on that couch. I don't want to find you next to me tomorrow morning. Good night." And House disappeared into his own bedroom, closed the door behind him.

Cameron could tell that House was uncomfortable that she's here with him. That's exactly why she didn't want to stay over. That's why she wanted to go home. Now with House out of sight, she felt a little better.

Cameron went into the bathroom to clean up_. I will take the shower tomorrow morning when I get back home. Thank God that I don't have work tomorrow. It's Saturday. _

It's been a long week to her. She hadn't had such a long week for a long time. Even before she left, how the Diagnostic Department had spent a whole week working on some complicated case wasn't even as bad as this week. Everything she had dreamt that it would happen didn't. Everything she had hoped for were now lost. She somehow wished that she didn't return to Princeton at all. That she went somewhere else to look for a job, and she knew it wasn't hard, with her education and how she worked for House. But she couldn't, she just missed the Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, the people inside, the patients, her collogues and boss.

She came back out of the bathroom, and saw a pillow and blanket on the couch. She turned, but found House's room was still closed. Cameron didn't say anything, but her heart felt warmed by his actions, though it's not much. Cameron smiled.

House was not a normal human being. He didn't like to show his emotions to anybody if possible, he wanted people to know him as a cold human being. But by doing so, he closed the door, and shut out everybody that want to be close to him. Perhaps the only person that was able to go through the door was Wilson. How Wilson managed it, Cameron had no idea. Cameron tried and tried to go through that door, but House just wouldn't open it, she felt frustrated.

Cameron knew that she still had feelings for House, but did House still have it for her? Could she possibly wait this long for House? What if he never…

- - - - - - - - - -

When Cameron woke up the next morning, she could smell something wonderful from the kitchen. She folded the blanket neatly, and then walked toward the kitchen to find out what happened. Inside was House, already dressed, making breakfast and coffee.

"Morning, sleepy-head. Glad you finally woke up." House greeted her. "I thought I was going to play some kind of planks on you in order to get up."

Cameron blushed slightly, "Morning."

"The rain stopped."

"I noticed." Cameron replied, "I guess I can go now. Keys?" She held her hand out.

House stared at the hand, "Huh?"

"My keys? My car keys that you took last night?" Cameron reminded House.

"I will give it back to you as soon as you are done with your breakfast." House said shortly, pointed at the cup of coffee and toast with eggs.

* * *

**How about some reviews? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own House.**

**Author's Note: Once again, I apolgize for not updating for such a long time, I hope that none of you thought that I'm dead or something. Thanks for all the reviews, and here's Chapter 10! Chapter 11 should be up soon, I am starting to write it as soon as I'm done uploading this. And the next chapter should be the last one. Also, this chapter is not being beta-ed by anyone, so any grammatical mistakes that you found, you can go ahead and blame me, I take full resposnsbilty. Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10 **

_(6 months later)_

"Where is House?" Cameron asked. It's already 11 am, everybody were in the conference room already. Chase was doing the crossword, while Foreman reading newspaper. Hamilton was in the clinic, in which Cameron didn't really mind. She never liked the woman. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't do it.

"Maybe he overslept." Foreman suggested. House showing up or not, it didn't really affect him. At least, he's not going to get annoyed today. Yesterday was a bad day for the four of them. Some random kid sneezed on House during clinic duty, then that kid threw up on him. House got mad at everybody, even Wilson, as if they all had something to do with it.

"I don't mind if House not showing up today. Meaning no work, I get off early today." Chase said simply. They had been working overtime for a lot during this whole week. Luckily for them, the case was finally solved yesterday. All of them had a good night of sleep.

"Chase, is that really your goal?" Cameron asked, not looking up from her laptop. She was checking House's e-mails.

"Yeah. I do enjoy telling people that I'm a doctor, and I still have lot of time left." Chase replied simply. Foreman shook his head.

"If you don't like the job, why not just quit?"

"I didn't say I don't like the job, it's just…" Chase stopped, trying to find a reason why he's still working for House. But fortunately for him, Wilson chose this exact moment to come in.

"Hey guys. Bored with House?" Wilson asked, looking at the ducklings, most of them doing nothing.

"Not really. We're just catching up with the break time we missed during the past few days." Foreman replied.

Wilson chuckled. "Looks like you're going to have a lot of time doing this today."

"Why?" Cameron asked curiously.

"House called in sick today." Wilson said, as if it happened a lot. Cameron raised her eyebrows, while Foreman and Chase were giving high five to each other.

"What happened?"

"Remember the sneezing kid? He probably gave the flu to him. House sounded pretty bad when he called in." Wilson explained patiently.

"Is that why you're here? To tell us that we're getting paid today but we don't have to do anything?" Chase asked, hopefully.

"Well, I don't decide this kind of stuff. Cuddy does, so I really doubt that. I'm just here to collect a few things for House. He's planning to stay home for a few days, so he wanted his I-pod and PSP back home with him, in case he gets bored." Wilson said, and he entered House's office, getting those objects that were mentioned earlier.

- - - - - - - -

It's been another long day to Cameron, just like a typical day. As Cameron was locking the door of the conference room, she saw Wilson walked by, his hands still holding House's I-Pod and PSP.

"Cameron, can you help me with something?" Wilson asked hopefully.

"Sure, what's up?" Cameron asked, walking towards to the elevator.

"I just got notified there's a special board meeting tonight. So, it's going to be really late when I get out. I was wondering could you give these things to House?" Wilson asked nicely.

"Wilson, I…" Cameron didn't know how to answer; she got caught off guarded by Wilson again.

"Please, Cameron? I really do appreciate your help. And here's the key to House's place, just give it back to me tomorrow." With that, Wilson pushed House's toys to Cameron, then turned and ran to the board meeting, leaving Cameron there.

Cameron had no choice, but to do what Wilson asked now.

She sometimes wondered why people could always made her do things that they wanted her to do for them. Was it because she's nice, or she's easy to control? Why's she always not the one in control?

- - - - - - - - - -

Cameron stopped by a grocery store to get some food for House, and then she drove to his apartment. She knocked.

A faint reply came. "Use your key, Wilson!"

Cameron rolled her eyes, looked like making House get up to open the door was impossible. She pulled the keys out from her pocket, took a death breath, and opened the lock.

"About time you get here Wilson. I thought you crashed or something." House said lazily, lying there on the couch, watching TV. His voice did sound bit stuff, probably because of a sore throat or the runny nose. When he heard no reply came, he sat up and found that it was Cameron that was standing there.

"Where's Wilson?" House asked, a bit surprised. He tried to look behind Cameron to see if Wilson was hiding there, as if Cameron was hiding Wilson. But Wilson was not behind her; he was nowhere to be found.

"He got to attend a meeting."

"Yeah, right. And I'm not sick." House snorted. "Boy wonder is in so much trouble when I get back to work. He's going to wear the goofiest tie that I can find, and Cuddy is going to spank his ass." House said loudly, planning his next plank on poor Wilson.

Cameron rolled her eyes, but prevented herself from saying anything about that. She did not want to be in the middle of this. However, warning Wilson would be a good idea.

"He sent you? Or you volunteered? Don't tell me you hand wrestle with Hamilton for this job." House joked, trying to be funny.

At the mention of the name "Hamilton", Cameron grew a bit agitated. "Wilson asked me to come and give you your toys, think you can't survive without them."

House looked a bit alarm at the change of altitude from Cameron, but he said nothing, just stared at her.

"I also brought some food." Cameron added.

House nodded.

"How're you feeling?" Cameron asked, trying to change the topic, and at the same time, to get the newest information of her boss.

"I'm all better." House replied sarcastically. "You guy missed me?"

"Yeah, we all missed you really dearly." Cameron answered with certain sarcasm.

"I know. I'm just that popular." It made Cameron rolled her eyes again.

"How about you stay here, watch some TV, while I go and make the chicken soup for you?" Cameron asked. "I bet you haven't had a decent meal since yesterday."

House said nothing, but turned back to his shows. He got to do some catch-ups on OC.

Cameron took it as a "yes".

* * *

**Review, please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own House. **

**Author's Note: I want to thank those who reviewed as usual; I really love reading review. This is finally the last chapter…can you believe that? Another author note is below this chapter…so for now, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Cameron had just finished the chicken noodle soup in the kitchen. She turned off the stove, and put the soup into the newly washed dish. While waiting for the soup, she also finished cleaning the dishes for House; those dishes were all stacked in the sink, looked like at least a week old.

She went back to the living room, found House no longer sitting on the couch, but in front of the piano. His eyes were closed, playing some familiar song. He seemed so peaceful, and enjoying himself. Cameron guessed this was the House way of relaxing.

_Why is the song so familiar? What exactly is it?_ Cameron thought, trying to find out the name of the song. _Isn't it from a movie? Isn't it a soundtrack…isn't it Season of Love from Rent?_ Cameron listened closely. _It is!_ The beautiful melody made Cameron forgot House's existence temporally; she took a deep breath and opened her mouth:

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five_ _Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes _

House's eyes flew opened; he took a quick glance at Cameron, but continued on playing. Cameron continued singing, ignoring House's sudden movement.

_Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure - Measure A Year?  
In Daylights - In Sunsets  
In Midnights - In Cups Of Coffee  
In Inches - In Miles  
In Laughter - In Strife _

In - Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure  
A Year In The Life?

How About Love?  
How About Love?  
How About Love?  
Measure In Love

Seasons of Love.  
Seasons of Love. Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Journeys To Plan

Five Hundred Twenty-Five Thousand  
Six Hundred Minutes  
How Do You Measure The Life  
Of A Woman Or A Man?

In Truths That She Learned  
Or In Times That He Cried  
In Bridges He Burned  
Or The Way That She Died It's Time Now - To Sing Out  
Though The Story Never Ends  
Let's Celebrate  
Remember A Year In The Life Of Friends

Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Remember the Love  
Measure In Love Oh you got to remember the love,  
You know that love is a gift from up above  
Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure, measure your life in love.

Seasons Of Love  
Measure Your Life In Love

House stopped playing, so did Cameron, who stopped singing.

"You sing…well." House said without any emotion.

Cameron blushed slightly, "You played well too."

An awkward moment formed between them. The silence was exactly the same, just like the last time. Just like the last time she stayed over, and the next morning House invited her to stay for breakfast. Cameron could still remember every little detail about it. None of them talked to each other throughout the breakfast; they just ate. That silence was rather scary to Cameron; she had no idea why. That's why she left at once when the breakfast was over; House didn't even say anything about it. Cameron didn't know what to think at all, where was House standing actually? What's House actually thinking? What did he want?

"Well, if that's all, I probably should get going then." Cameron said, shattered the silence. She turned to pick up her stuff that she dumped in a corner.

"Why are you here?" House suddenly asked. He wasn't looking at Cameron, but the piano. Cameron halted into a stop; she turned back to House.

"I came because Wilson asked me to." Cameron answered.

"Both of us know it's bull." House said sharply. "You came because you wanted to come. Wilson just gave you the excuse to do so. Then why did you want to come?"

"I just want to know how you're doing, that's…" But House interrupted Cameron.

"Bull again. You wanted to come because you care about me. Then why do you care about me?" House asked again.

"I…"

House cut her off again. "You care because you still like me. But why do you still like me? I'm not good looking, I'm old, I'm a cripple, and I'm a mean sarcastic son of a bitch. Then why do you, Allison Cameron, the nicest person in the whole hospital would like someone like me? Why did you even come back? Why?"

"House, why are you always asking me? Why don't you ask yourself?" Cameron argued back. She's tired of the questions coming from House, why's House always the one in control? "If you don't care about me, then, why did you ask me to stay that night?"

"Because it's raining outside. Didn't want to see a car crash." House answered calmly.

"What if it wasn't me? What if it was Foreman or Chase? Would you do the same?" Cameron questioned him.

"Why are you the one asking questions now? I thought I was the one who was asking first."

"Don't change the topic, House." Cameron warned. "Would you do the same?"

"Who knows? I may, I may not. It really depends on the situation. I mean, what if Chase's gay? And then Foreman's black…I don't think my couch likes a black to stay over." House answered, still trying to avoid the question. "Back to my questions, why?"

"Then why did you come to the airport when I was going to leave?" Cameron could feel herself shaking. "Why did you tell me you love me? Do you still love me now?"

House didn't answer.

"That's you, House. You never answer when things get complicated. It's just the typical Gregory House. You avoid it. You just ignore it. Ignoring it doesn't makes it goes away, House. It makes the problems even worse than before.

"You said I live under the delusion that I can fix everything that isn't perfect. You said I don't love; I need love. And the reason that I went out with you is because I am looking for another damage person that I can fix. But you're wrong, House.

"I am not a child, I know that I can't fix everything, but I do try my best to fix it, that's why I become a doctor. The reason I married my husband was because I love him, and I don't want him to spend his times alone. He tried his best to push me away, said he didn't deserve someone like me, and I don't deserve this. But I stayed with him. You said the reason I went out with you is because I'm looking for the next person that I can fix, but it's not true.

"The reason I want to go out with you, the reason I want to be with you is because I love you. I don't care about if you are a handicap person. I don't care if you are old. I don't care if you are not good looking or not. Nobody judges people's appearance to find their soul mates, they based on what's inside of that person. I don't want to fix you, I like the way you are, and I don't want that to change. That's why I'm attracted to you."

Cameron looked at House, who still wasn't looking at her. "If you're never going to answer me, House. I'm leaving. I'm tired to wait for you." Cameron walked toward the door, planning to leave. Her head was screaming at her, telling her to get out of there. She just couldn't take this anymore, if that's what House wanted, then let it go his way. She's tired of it

"Don't." House said softly, causing Cameron to stop again from walking out of the door. She turned back.

"Don't what? What's left to say? The whole time I had been talking, you hadn't said a single thing, which means you are uncomfortable about what I was telling you." Cameron said reasonably. "If you had nothing to say, I would like to get back to my apartment; it's been a busy day for me."

"I didn't want to be with you at first is that I don't deserve you. You can find someone so much better than me, someone that really cares about you, someone that is easier to deal with." House said, still with that softness in his voice.

"But I don't want those!" Cameron interrupted. "All I want is you!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Cameron. But I don't want to get hurt either." House said with certain vulnerability.

"House, you don't know what is going to happen if you don't it a try. Nobody can predict what will happen."

"Will you try it with me?" House asked, who stood up from his chair, facing Cameron. Cameron could find traces of helplessness in House's bright blue eyes.

Cameron nodded, smiled.

**

* * *

Awww…it ends here. Sorry about the delay for so long, it actually took me about 3 months to write 11 chapter. This is the first House fanfic that I finished, not counting the one shot Leaving. This chapter had not been beta-ed by anyone, so any grammatical mistakes, you can blame it on me safely; I take full responsibility. I hope that this chapter makes sense, and that House and Cameron had stayed in character throughout the story; if it doesn't, I do apologize. **

**I do want to thank those who wrote a review for the story, and those who added this story to favorites or alerts.**

**One final note, please do write a review! (And those who also read When Life is Running Out Bones fanfic , you should be happy to hear that I am starting to write Chapter 5) **


End file.
